Total Drama Island, Season, the next!
by The Elder Swear
Summary: Welcome To Total Drama Island, season THE NEXT! There will be drama! There will be action! And there will be people getting slapped by fish! Camper APPs closed, but I still need a few other people. Rated T for RJ!
1. Application junk!

Alright, that's it! I have seen just about enough of these "Submit your own character" things. It is time for me to make my own. Unlike some of the others I will have some rules, please read the rules before submitting a character, they are as follows:

1. The OC must be original, by that I mean it cannot be a character from another show that you altered a tiny bit and then submitted, ex: Sakura Haruno, and Itachi Uchiha from Naruto. They have their own fandoms, please leave them there.

2. Your OC must be new, which means it can't be one that you have submitted to all the other "Season 2" fics. The only exception to this would be if the OC had not been excepted to any other story to date, if this is the case I may except the OC, but I have seen almost all of the other "Submit your own character" stories, so please don't say: "But I swear she/he has never been picked!" if they are already in another story.

3. They cannot be perfect. I can't stress this enough. A good character needs to be well rounded, sure they can be pretty, fine they can be smart, but if they are too perfect they go bye-bye. This is a Sue-free-story, got it?

4. Pleasetry to make the characters three dimensional. By this I mean give them a back story along with a stereotype; how did they get to be how they are? Why do they fear a certain thing? I think things like that would make this much more interesting. One thing though, if their past gets too tragic, I get bored

5. This sort of goes along with the number four. I want the stereotypical characters so it fits the whole TDI theme, but I think it would be interesting if they also had some weird personality quirk or trait, example: A tough jock, who secretly collects stamps, or a Goth who can't stand the sight of blood. Something like that.

6. No OCs related to cannon characters. I promise you being Duncan's little sister won't score you any brownie points. I believe there is another one of these things dedicated especially to cannon siblings, this is not it.

7.I will accept no more than twenty-six campers 13 boys and 13 girls. Most allow less I know, but I want to play up the unlucky number angle just for kicks. I have two campers of my own, don't worry I promise they won't win, they are just there for my own amusement.

8. Along with the campers I need three interns, who will work for Chris and at least two who will work with Chef. I have already given Chris a co-host, so please don't ask. I do however need producers to show up every once in a while, I could also use a few camera people, and some new exotic creatures to help torment the campers. A camp councilor and life guard would be useful too. I shall make different outlines for them along with a list of qualifications.

9.I will not discriminate by skin color or romantic preference. I will take all kinds of OCs, I want this group to be as unique as possible!

10. Please try to come up with an interesting name, or at least one that hasn't already been taken by another OC someone else submitted. It will help the character stand out, I do not want a story filled with say a Lacy, a Lucy, and a Lance, if you see someone has taken the name you want try to think of something different.

11. This is not first come, first serve, I will pick and choose as I please to make the story interesting. Honestly how boring would it be if I had, say seven loners a nerd and no mean girl just because the person couldn't get the review in on time? I will wait until I have enough characters to make the story interesting, as I said before I'm looking for diversity!

12. As much as this might bother some people here are the stereotypes I will accept, I will star the ones that are vital to the success of the story :

A Goth

A psycho*

A party animal

A bookworm

A delinquent*

A queen bee/mean girl or boy* (honestly if you didn't have someone like that how boring would it be?)

A dumb blond (may already be taken, but if someone makes a really good one I'll accept them)

A brick house with heart

An environmentalist

A valley girl (I know it is somewhat the same as a dumb blond, but I don't care)

A nerd

A geek (this is different than a nerd, trust me)

A wannabe

A person who is secretly plotting world domination (don't ask)

A pair of BFFLs

A cheerleader (I know this along the same lines as a valley girl or a dumb blond, but cheerleaders can be deep, or so I have heard)

A tough guy

A drama queen/geek

A skater boy

A skater girl (I won't have both a skater girl and a skater boy though)

A gay guy

A lesbian

A mime (don't ask)

A manic author

A control freak

A loud mouth

A jock

A gossip*

A matchmaker*

A backstabber

A thief/kleptomaniac* (just to make things interesting)

A "normal" person

A circus freak

An artist

A musician

A shy girl or a shy boy

A pyromaniac

A surfer dude/chick (one or the other, not both)

A piece of fruit (like Mr. Coconut, don't ask, I'm not sure how you would make an outline for this one, but if you try more power to you!)

A gamer

A flirt

A prankster

A jerk

A poet (who does not know it, if you don't get my joke I pity you)

Someone who eats their feelings (funnier if it's a guy)

A Harry Potter/Lord of the Rings/Twilight fanatic (I will probably be able to write this character better if they are obsessed with one of the first two, but I can try the third if you want me to)

A type A

An anime addict

A fashion victim

A magician (not real magic though, just card tricks and what not)

A ventriloquist (one who has a puppet, or can throw their voice for those of you who don't understand big words)

A lawyer in training

A future politician

A hacker

A Chris Maclean fan

A foul mouth (one who swears, a lot)

A body builder (they can be like Eva, or completely different)

A model

A rocker

I will accept some that aren't on the list, but I won't take any loners, magical creatures, Mary-sues, famous people, or those who just bug me.

I believe I have ranted long enough; I may add more rules as I see fit, but for now have fun and make your OC!

Here is the camper outline:

Name:

Nickname: (if they have one)

Age: (15 to 18)

Gender:

Stereotype:

Height:

Weight:

Skin Tone: (also freckles, birth marks, tattoos, etc)

Build: (muscular, skinny, well endowed, hunch backed, etc)

Eye Color:

Hair color/style:

Clothes:

Other things about their appearance: (glasses, hats, jewelry, peircings, etc.)

Personality:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Fears:

Romance: (yes or no)

Orientation: (gay, straight, bi, etc)

Paired up with what kind of person: (you can pick another OC if you see one that you think your character would go well with)

Odd quirk or trait:

Past:

Family and friends:

Medical Conditions/Allergies: (if any)

Anything else I should know about them:

Audition Tape:

Here is one of my characters as an example:

Name: Marcus

Nickname: (if they have one) Mark

Age: (15 to 18) 16

Gender: Male

Stereotype: Dumb blond

Height: 5'6"

Weight: 120 lbs

Skin Tone: (also freckles, birth marks, tattoos, etc.) A light well paid for tan.

Build: (muscular, skinny, well endowed, hunch backed, etc) fairly skinny with no visible muscles.

Eye Color: Light blue, often misted over.

Hair color/style: Messy blond hair.

Clothes: A red T-shirt and designer leather jacket along with dark blue jeans and custom made sneakers with real gold thread woven into the laces.

Other things about their appearance: (glasses, hats, jewelry, peircings, etc.) He has a long necklace with a gold dollar sign hanging from it.

Personality: Mark is almost always in his own little world, he only comes out of it to mock other people's fashion sense or to drool over girls.

Likes: Girls, surfing (he can't actually surf, but he likes the idea of surfing), and mocking the fashion challenged.

Dislikes: Sports, sweating, sweaty people, working, math, homework, anything educational and getting dirty.

Fears: Sweaty people, especially professional wrestlers.

Romance: (yes or no) probably not, he's too in love with himself, but he is one for ogling.

Orientation: (gay, straight, bi, etc) straight (mostly).

Paired up with what kind of person: (you can pick another OC if you see one that you think your character would go well with) a girl he considers "hot", but I doubt they'll let him near them.

Odd quirk or trait: he secretly loves bright colors, even though they are so five minutes ago. He secretly has his toenail painted neon green, bright orange, and hot pink.

Past: Wealthy parents. He basically got everything he ever wanted extremely easily.

Family and friends: He has a small group of friends, who probably only hang out with him due to his wealth. Mark either doesn't know this, or he doesn't care, most likely the latter.

Medical Conditions/Allergies: (if any) he is highly allergic to math, or at least that's what he convinced his teachers to believe.

Anything else I should know about them: His IQ is off the charts, negatively speaking that is.

Audition Tape: The camera pans across to show Mark sitting on a park bench wrestling with a rubix cube.

"Come on! Darn thing! Go back to being pretty!" he yells at the cube frantically moving the colored panels around. He throws his arms up in annoyance and the bench topples over backwards.

Alright, there is the wonder which is Marcus. Now here is the format for an intern, remember Chris needs three (preferably one boy and two girls), and Chef needs at least two (preferably one boy and one girl).

Name:

Nickname: (they need one if they work for Chef, it doesn't have to be one they like, just something he will call them)

Age: (12-19)

Person they want to work for: (Chef or Chris)

Gender:

Height:

Weight:

Eye color:

Hair color/style:

Clothes:

Skin Tone: (freckles, birth marks, etc)

Build: (skinny, muscular, hunch backed, well endowed, etc)

Other things about appearance: (hats, jewelry, glasses, braces, etc)

Personality:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Fears: (if they have any)

Past:

Romance: (yes or no, they can be paired up with another intern, Chris, Chef, possibly a camera man, but not a camper, I don't want any favoritism, there could however be forbidden love, or some such nonsense.)

With whom:

Anything else I should know:

Audition/Interview tape:

I also need a councilor and a life guard. With these particular characters I would prefer a female or effeminate male councilor and a hunky male or masculine female life guard as I plan to pair the two up. One last thing; the lifeguard, if it is a man, needs to be fairly lazy and only save girls or Chris because he signs their paycheck, if it is a woman she can be equally lazy or hard core like Eva. They could also both be male or both be female, as I said before I have no problem with gay/lesbian relationships. The outline is as follows:

Name:

Nickname:

Age: (17-25, I want them a bit older than the campers if at all possible)

Gender:

Desired occupation: (lifeguard or councilor)

Height:

Weight:

Eye color:

Hair color/style:

Clothes:

Skin Tone: (freckles, birth marks, etc)

Build: (skinny, muscular, hunch backed, well endowed, etc)

Other things about appearance: (hats, jewelry, glasses, braces, etc)

Personality:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Fears:

Past:

Romance: (they will be paired up so just put yes)

Orientation: (straight, gay, or bi)

With what kind of person: (this is so if I get one councilor I really like and a ton of lifeguards I can go through and pick the best match for them or vice versa)

Anything else I should know:

Audition/Interview tape:

I also need a few camera people; yes I do not in fact want them to be a nameless ravaging horde. I will take a minimum of five and a maximum of twelve. Here is the outline:

Name:

Nickname:

Age: (14-39)

Gender:

Height:

Weight:

Eye color:

Hair color/style:

Clothes:

Skin Tone: (freckles, birth marks, etc)

Build: (skinny, muscular, hunch backed, well endowed, etc)

Other things about appearance: (hats, jewelry, glasses, braces, etc)

Personality:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Fears: (if they have any)

Past:

Romance: (yes or no, they can be paired up with another camera person, Chris, Chef, or an intern)

With whom:

Anything else I should know:

Audition/Interview tape:

I will also need some producers and sponsors, if you want to be one of those please send a PM. You can use the camera person or intern outline. I also need some new creatures to help torment the campers, this is the one place where I will allow magical creatures, and here is the outline:

Kind of animal/creature: (anything from bear to siren to rabid unicorn or even an alien)

Nickname: (if it has one)

Age: (adult, child, etc)

Gender: (if it has one)

Height:

Weight:

Appearance:

Family:

Background story: (this does not have to be long if it is a bear or raccoon, but if it is an alien of mermaid or something give a bit of information, like how it got there, what's it motivation? Other things like that)

Anything else I should know:

Audition/Interview tape: (just show how it got to the Island)

I believe that is about it, send the outlines of your character/s to me by either reviews or in a PM. Please read the rules before submitting, they are important! I need lots of characters, please submit at least two.


	2. Just an AN, hehehe, an AN

Total Drama Island, Season the Next

Okay people I know this is not a real chapter, I just wanted to give you guys an update until I get the real first chapter out. I have picked all the campers and interns and decided on the Life Guard and Councilors. That said I could still use a few more camera people, but I can work with what I have currently.

Now to answer a few questions…

No I have not and will not abandon this story, I know where it is going, I have made my choices, and I will see it through, it may take a little while, but it will happen.

In the matter of voting people off… see the thing is I would like to let you vote, but I know that half of the people whose campers got in probably won't end up doing so. I will ask for your opinions when I need or want them, but ultimately it is my story and my choice, sorry if you don't like it. However, I would like to get some opinions on who you want your character paired up with. I have some ideas, but I would like to know if you have any preferences.

Alright enough talk, this is the list of people who made it, sorry if you did not get in, I will do another season once this one is done.

Campers:

Anna: jock

Beth: caring girl

Alicia: dumb blond

Ara: talent less daredevil

Rayna: musician

Heubert: Delinquent/pyromaniac

Kiara: rocker

Luna: writer/poet

Aaron: brick house with heart

Geraldine: poet

Rayden: matchmaker

Emily: Queen bee

RJ: foul mouth

Roberta: Rocker/Raver/ Maclean Fan

Zoey: drama geek

Wyatt: magician

Dexter: nerd/geek

Byon: Hacker

Kit: adventurous

Corri: valley girl/mean girl

Jake: Skater/control freak

Skyla: backstabber/gossip/dumb girl

Tom: secretly wants to take over the world*

Anabel: secretly wants to take over the world*

Jordan: flirty guy

Marcus: dumb blond

Doug: Mentally disabled

Kyle: Gay

Congrats to those who made it. If you didn't there either wasn't enough room, you didn't fill out the right application, you didn't follow the rules, or I just didn't like your character.

*: Yeah I know I said I would only take one of each sterotype somewhere, but come on! When you get two people who secretly want to take over the world a whole new galaxy of opportunities opens up! So deal with it! Tom and Anabel both stay, until they get voted off by the other people or destroy the camp...... which I am not saying will happen..... but now I have an idea......

Interns: (And yes I know not all these people applied as interns, but I have talked to their creators, I think, and I really wanted them in the story, but there wasn't enough room)

Chris:

1. McKenna

2. Winifred

3. Dani

Chef:

1. Dre-Martin (D-average)

2. Lisa (Carrot face, little girl)

3. Grace (Gracie or Ice brat)

Also Cara is Chris's stylist.

Also my councilor is William, created by Quartzy and Sue, and the Life guard is Lauri, created by CandySox.

My current camera men (I hope to be adding to the list soon hint, hint):

Alana

Frederick

Bubba McCoy (coolest name ever!)

Hailey Williams

….. Yeah correction I have four camera people, I shall deal with it for the first few chapters, but it might be nice to get some more. (hint, freaking, hint!)

As for creatures….. Well I'm not going to tell you about those just yet. No way am I ruining some of those plot twists. Cue evil laughter!

One last thing, at the end of each chapter I'm going to ask a question or two that may or may not deeply effect the plot of this story. Please answer them despite how foolish they are likely to be.

Questions:

Can your camper swim and how well? (I know some people already said in their application, but a reminder is always helpful)

How do they feel about sharks?

How do you want them to be introduced? (This will help soooooo much, trust me!)

Also once more if you see a character that you want yours to be paired up with please inform me. If you have no particular person but still want your camper to be paired up I will take over, be warned, I am slightly insane, so if your camper ends up macking with a fish it's your own fault. There are some couples that have been dancing around in my smallish mind, but I want your opinions too. Also, any intern creators I could use your input too.

All of you feel free to suggest challenge ideas, I already have a few but could always use some more.

And now I'm done, I'll try to get the first real chapter up soon, but it's kind of taking longer than I thought to introduce everyone, hence the question.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Alright, it's finally here, the official first chapter of Total Drama Island, Season, THE NEXT!!! Now, no more talking! Here it is!**

* * *

"And that's why you should pick me for Total Drama Island!" cried another hopeful, her voice slightly fuzzy due to the poor reception quality.

"Meh, I guess we could use a cheerleader." Chris Maclean said scanning a list attached to a clip board in his lap.

"I don't like her," said a burly man in the seat beside him. "She was looking at me funny."

There was a sigh from a girl on Chris's other side. "Chef, how could she have looked at you funny? That's her audition tape; she was looking at the camera."

Chef shrugged. "I still don't like her!" He insisted folding his arms. The girl and Chris gave audible sighs and crossed the girl's name off the list.

"This is getting stupid," the girl said running her fingers through her tangled blond hair. "We have to get this done." She sighed. "I wonder if Dre and Lisa have finished their tapes yet," she said shifting her gaze to a door nearby. The three of them were sitting in an average sized trailer in front of a small TV with piles of tapes and DVDs scattered around the room.

Chris frowned looking over his list again. "That's weird…" he muttered.

The girl looked at him. "What is?"

Chris scanned his list again. "Out of the tapes we got from girls thirty percent said I was hot."

"So?"

"I thought it would be at least double that!" Chris said indignantly as if it should have been obvious. The girl rolled her eyes as Chris scanned his list again then turned to her. "Grace, you think I'm hot, don't you?"

Grace groaned. "Not this again."

"Yes this again. Do you think girls your age find me attractive? Answer the question!" Chris demanded.

"I don't know Chris. I don't hang out with all that many girls my age. Will you just drop this if I say yes?" she asked hoping for a way out.

"No, I will not just drop this!" Chris insisted.

Grace groaned again.

"Would you two lovebirds hush up? I'm tryin' to watch the stupid boy!" Chef said suddenly staring intensely at the screen.

"We aren't lovebirds," Grace said looking at Chef.

"Shut it!" Chef said holding up his hand. Chris and Grace looked at the screen.

"Go back to being pretty!" a blond boy yelled at a rubix cube before falling backwards off a park bench.

"He's in," Chef stated.

"Heck yeah," Chris agreed.

"Yeah. Hey wait!" Grace glared at the men next to her. "He didn't even say anything about himself! And what about this whole complicated selection process you two were going on about?" Grace demanded.

"I wanna watch the blond dork hurt himself again," Chef said reaching for the remote. Chris nodded enthusiastically. Grace groaned. "I took this job to get away from the idiots at home." She sighed. "I guess no matter where you go there are idiots."

"Huh, what?"

"Did you say something?"

"Ugh! Fine, the blond moron is in!" Grace scribbled something down on her clipboard while Chris and Chef watched the blond boy fall off the bench again. "I really am not getting paid enough for this," Grace muttered looking over the list. A knock came from the door just then interrupting Grace's muttering. "Uh come in?" Grace said still looking at her list. The door swung open revealing a large stack of DVDs and video tapes with legs that gave a loud grunt. Grace looked up. "Oh hello Dre, did you finish those already?"

The stack grunted.

"Alright then" Grace said unsure if he meant yes or no. "Well just put the stack down over there. I don't think we have too many more to look through." The stack grunted and walked into the room. The doorway was quickly occupied again. "Grace how many more of these things are there left?"

"Not too many," Grace said glancing at the pile. "Did you three find anyone interesting?" Grace asked trying not to sound too hopeful.

The girl in the doorway shrugged. "They were all kind of dull to me," she answered pulling out a nail file and putting it to good use.

There was a thump as the pile of DVDs and tapes hit the ground. "She's just sayin' that 'cause she thinks she would be better for the show than that lot uh losers," said the former stack, who was now revealed to be a rather tall dark skinned young man wearing a red hoodie and black jeans; he was readjusting the hood over the black hat he was already wearing.

The girl in the doorway narrowed her eyes at him. "Ha that's rich coming from Mr. 'I know I'm too young, but you gotta pick me!'. You would have killed to get on the show, that is if you could, wimp. You wouldn't last a day," the girl snapped her icy blue eyes standing out against her pale skin and dark hair.

Dre rounded on her. "Oh yeah Miss 'perfect ice skater'. How long do you think you'd last?"

"Longer than you, you ghetto poser!" she snarled.

"You did not just say that you frilly ice princess!" Dre said stepping closer and using his six foot height to tower over her.

It didn't work. "Oh you think you're so tough?"

"Yeah, I do!"

"Well let's see you do something tough, tough guy." She prodded his chest with a well manicured nail.

"Alright, since you're asking." He pulled back a fist to strike.

"Alright that's enough," Grace said rubbing her temples. "Lisa, break them up will you?"

A third shape came quickly out from the back and dashed between Dre and the small girl.

"Hey," Dre called. "No interference!"

The third person stared at him hard with eyes that were almost too light blue to be real. "Fighting isn't nice Dre-Martin," she said with a very soft voice.

"Yeah, it's not nice to fight, Dre-Martin," the smaller girl mimicked sticking her head out from behind Lisa's arm.

Lisa looked down at her making the smaller girl step back nervously. "You shouldn't be fighting either Gracie."

"Hey!" The girl made a face. "The name is Grace, not Gracie!"

Lisa raised a pale eyebrow and slouched and bit her lip. "B-but Grace said to call you Gracie," Lisa mumbled. "I'm sorry." She stepped behind Dre-Martin and tried to make herself look smaller. Grace didn't notice as she had now rounded on… the other Grace.

"Is this true?"

Grace looked up from her clip board not sure to be scared or just burst out laughing. "Uh well, yes, it is. I thought it would be too confusing if we had two Graces, so I figured since I'm older and more important I should be Grace and you could have a nickname."

"And why did you think this would be okay with me?"

The co-host scoffed. "I never considered whether or not it would be, you're just an intern Gracie."

"Oh, you did not!"

"Oh yes I did. What are you going to do little Gracie?"

"That's it!" Grace launched herself at the taller Grace.

Dre winced as Lisa cowered behind him. "That's gotta hurt," he muttered watching the two attack each other. Lisa peered over his shoulder then turned to Chris. "Uh, Mr. Chris Sir, little Grace and big Grace are fighting."

Chris looked up from his popcorn. "Again?"

"Uh yeah…."

The two interns winced again and Dre let out a low whistle. "I don't care who you are, that's gotta hurt."

Chris laughed. "This is awesome! Please tell me we're recording this!"

Lisa looked at him incredulously. "Chris, aren't you gonna do something?"

She poked Dre who looked away from the fight and nodded. "Yeah man," he winced again. "As cool as this is, that is just messed up!"

"Hmm," Chris mused. "You may have a point. Chef I now give you permission to intervene. So yeah, go get 'em buddy! Intervene, and stuff."

Chef glared at him then huffed: "I don't get paid enough for this," as he entered the fray.

* * *

Several choice words, a trip to the hospital, and three weeks of healing time later Chris and Grace were standing on the dock awaiting the new campers. Grace was once again closely examining her clip board as Chris began the intro. "Hello there and welcome to another totally awesome season of Total Drama Island. I'm Chris Maclean and-"

"Uh, Chris?" Grace tapped him on the shoulder. "I think you should have a look at this."

Chris frowned for a split second then regained his special TV smile. "And this is my new Co-host Grace Elder. Say hello to the kids at home Grace!"

Grace looked at the camera a bit distracted. "Oh hello there, this is my first time on a reality TV show, but knowing Chris I know it'll be fun. Now Chris I really need you to look at this list, the numbers-"

"Ah here comes our first contestant!" Chris said looking out over the water completely ignoring Grace. "Say hello to Doug!"

The boat pulled up carrying a boy with brown hair and blue eyes wearing a red T-shirt and jeans. Chris put his hand on the side of his mouth in a "hush-hush" fashion. "Doug has mental problems so be nice," he whispered rather loudly while making the crazy sign. He straightened up and said much louder. "Hi Doug, what's up?"

Doug stepped down from the boat and regarded Chris curiously. "Hi I'm Doug, are you the host?"

Chris looked back at the camera. "See? What'd I tell ya?" He turned back to Doug and said very slowly and a bit louder than necessary: "He-llo Doug, Wel-come to Tot-al Drama Island. You are a contestant for the prize money. You compete and try to win. Understand?"

Doug frowned and walked past him onto the dock. Chris watched him go and turned back to the camera. "I don't think he gets it."

Grace frowned and whacked Chris with her clipboard. While the host rubbed his head and whined a bit she walked over to Doug and smiled. "Hi I'm Grace, it's great to have you here Doug. I hope you have a lot of fun. And please don't worry about him, he's just a pain because he thinks girls find that attractive." She held out her hand to him.

Doug smiled. "Thanks, I hope I'll be able to keep up."

"Don't worry, I'm sure you will." Grace smiled kindly. She turned around. "Chris! The next boat's coming! Get over yourself and introduce the other campers! Egotistical freak…"

Chris rubbed his head once more and gave Grace a dirty look before looking back at the camera. "And next we have Kyle!"

The boat had already dropped off a boy with shaggy brown hair wearing a black T-shirt over an orange turtle neck. He adjusted his gay pride wristband and walked towards Chris who was raising his eyebrow. "It's nice to meet you Chris," Kyle said holding out his hand.

"Uh huh, sure." Chris just sort of stared at his hand and Kyle eventually lowered it and went over to stand next to Doug with a small frown.

Chris looked at Grace and motioned her over. He whispered: "What the heck! Why did you pick them? All those hot girls you said no to, but you pick those two?"

Grace glared. "I can't believe you! You're such a pig! You know what? You're just going to have to deal with it!" She stormed off down the dock.

Chris raised an eyebrow. "What's with her?" He shrugged. "Oh well, back to business; next we have Anna and Beth!"

The next boat dropped off two girls. One was very thin and muscled with no curves to speak of wearing red shorts and a white T-shirt. The other was fairly pretty in her pink Capri pants and hoodie. The first girl, Anna, flicked her brown hair slightly and continued her conversation with Beth, who twirled her blond ponytail around her finger rather nervously as she smiled at Chris then turned her attention back to Anna.

The two girls walked past Chris without giving him another glance. He twitched slightly. "Okay then, next up is Miss Luna Evans!"

A girl in a black and white blouse and black skirt with a black and lilac streaked braid stepped down from the boat and shook hands with Chris. "So Luna, what's up?"

Luna looked thoughtful then pulled a pencil from her ear and a notebook from her pocket. She quickly scribbled something down and handed it to Chris before joining the other contestants.

Chris raised an eyebrow. "Okay… next we have, hopefully someone normal…"

A rather tan boy with messy black hair and blue eyes stepped down from the boat. He was wearing a blue shirt, camo pants, and a wrist band which he was playing with a bit nervously. "Hi Chris, nice to meet you, I'm Rayden."

Chris slowly shook his hand as if afraid it would come off. Rayden looked at him oddly then headed over to the other campers. The host let out a low breath as the next boat pulled up. "Now we have Emily."

A tall curvy girl with bright blue eyes a blue shirt and blue jeans stepped off the boat and walked over to Chris with a flirty smile. "Hi Chris, or should I call you Mr. Maclean?"

Chris smirked and vaguely wondered what her favorite color was. "Chris is fine, although I would prefer 'Your supreme Chrisness,' but Chris is fine."

Emily giggled. "Oh stop! You game show hosts really are cuter in person."

"Oh I don't know about that," Chris said. "I'm pretty sure it's just me."

She giggled again. "You are too funny! I'd love to stay and chat, but I should probably go meet the other contestants. Maybe I'll see you by the campfire, Mr. MacGorgeous," Emily said before heading down the dock. Chris had a goofy smile on his face as he stared after her.

"Psst, Chris, hello?" Grace walked up to him and started tapping the side of his head. "Anybody there? Hello? Chris Maclean please report to your brain."

Chris gave a small grunt and fell over. Grace sighed. "Since Chris is being, well Chris, I'll bring in the next camper. Say hello to RJ, remember people, nobody read his shirt."

The black haired boy had already stepped off the boat and was walking towards Grace. His red shirt was in fact blurred out for the sake of the children at home. "What's up?"

Grace checked her clip board. "Hello RJ, I see here that you are a foul mouth. Is that correct?"

"Hell yeah it is," he said proudly.

"Yes about that. Swearing is not aloud here, so please try to refrain from doing so alright?"

RJ rolled his eyes. "Whatever," he said walking over to the other campers.

Grace frowned. "Chris, I believe you picked him. May I ask why?"

Chris shook himself and stood up. "One word bra: ratings! Next we have Miss Geraldine."

The maroon haired poet straightened her black beret and jumped lightly down from the boat. She glanced around. "This seems nice, I like this place. I do hope that I won't fall flat on my face."

Chris raised an eyebrow. "Um, what?"

"Oh don't mind me, for I always speak via poetry," she explained as she walked towards the other campers.

Chris watched her go. "Yeah that won't get annoying."

Grace stepped up. "Now we have Jordan."

The flirty black haired boy had already hopped off the boat and was walking over towards Grace. She held out her hand to him. "Hello Jordan, it's a pleasure to meet you. Also I do love the sweater vest."

He took her hand and kissed it lightly. "Pleasure's all mine sweetie, the shirt doesn't lie," he said jerking a thumb at his chest which was covered by a black T-shirt and a teal sweater vest, that, according to the sparkly red letters on the shirt, chicks, apparently, dig.

Grace smirked. "Thanks, but I think I'm a little old for you, go flirt with the girls your age please."

Jordan shrugged. "Whatever the very attractive host wants," he said sending a wink at Grace and another at Chris before he walked over to the other campers. Emily stopped flirting with RJ and headed over to him while Geraldine observed. Chris blinked slightly at the retreating camper and then looked at Grace. "And again I ask, why?"

Grace shrugged. "Good for the ratings. Okay then, next up is Tom," Grace said after checking her list. A ship pulled up with a messy brown haired boy with far to pale, to be healthy, skin. The boy stepped on to the dock tenting his fingers slightly as his eyes flicked shiftily form side to side.

"Hello Tom," said Grace. "I understand your sister is one of our camera people. Is that true?"

Tom looked nervous. "What? Is she here?"

"Hi Tom!" came a voice from behind the camera.

Tom shuddered and headed over to the other campers muttering something along the lines of: "Darn, I thought I got away from her! Darn her and her potentially annoying ways. No matter, the world will be mine soon enough…."

Chris walked over to Grace. "Why'd you pick him again?"

"Because, he has interesting qualities, which you would know if you read any of the papers I gave you about the campers I picked," she paused. "Oh and Chris there's something I need to-"

"Next up are some campers _I _picked," exclaimed the sadistic host, cutting her off. "Now we have Alicia!"

A blond girl with green eyes wearing a blue and gold cheerleader's outfit stepped slowly off the boat. She looked around blinking. A large smile crossed her face as she spotted Chris. "Hi Chip! It is so cool to meet you. I've been looking forward to this forever!"

Chris's smile faltered a bit. "It's Chris. Well, welcome aboard Alicia."

Alicia frowned. "Wait, I thought this was a summer camp?"

The host blinked. "It is."

"Then why'd you say 'welcome aboard'? People only say that on boats. I should know I go out on my yacht enough to know 'welcome aboard' is boat wordage." Alicia smiled and walked over to the other campers.

Chris blinked. "Wordage? Oh never mind, next up is Miss Skyla!"

A tall girl with wavy brown highlighted hair had already stepped off the boat. She was glancing at her nails waiting to be noticed. As soon as she spotted Chris she grinned slightly and adjusted her red halter top and blue mini skirt ever so slightly. "Oh, hi Chris, it is so nice to meet you," she gushed as the hosts made their way over.

"Thank you, it's nice to meet me, I mean, nice to meet you too." Chris blinked noticing the girl's stare. "Yes?"

"Sorry, it's just you have really cool hair, and your teeth are all shiny and stuff."

Chris smiled and the sun glinted off his pearly whites. "Thank you; I put a lot of effort into these bad boys."

Grace blinked a few times. "Okay, now that we've all been blinded by Chris's teeth we'll bring in the next camper. Don't worry Skyla; you can stare at him later."

"Coolio." Skyla smiled and headed over to the other campers.

"Alright next we have another of my picks, say hi to Jessica!" Chris turned to see a very tall muscled young man with dark skin getting off the boat. He frowned. "You're not Jessica, why aren't you Jessica?"

The newest camper adjusted the collar of his red muscle shirt. "I don't know. Um, my name's Aaron, and it's great to be on the show I really look forward to─"

"Up-ub-up!" Chris said holding up a hand then turning to Grace. "Grace, honey, pal, can you please explain to me why he isn't Jessica?"

"Well, we had too many girls and I didn't think she offered anything new." Grace quickly sidestepped Chris and held out a hand to Aaron. "It is very nice to meet you, please go join the other campers while Chris has a mental breakdown."

Aaron did so while Chris continued to spaz. "Okay, next you're going to tell me Melissa didn't get it!"

"Um…"

Chris's eyebrow twitched. "Alright, if that next camper isn't Melissa I'm going to hate them forever."

What Chris didn't notice was that the next camper, after attempting a bike jump off the boat, and failing spectacularly, had come up behind him. "Hey Chris, dude, I'm Ara, it's cool to be here, I─"

"I hate you forever!" Chris yelled as he spun around to face the tall black haired dare devil.

Ara took a step back. "Uh, what?"

Grace stepped forward. "Don't worry, he's just upset you aren't a girl, please go join the other campers."

"Okay then…." Ara said slowly as he backed away from the fuming host.

Chris was still grumbling darkly as Grace turned to the camera. "Alright this is going a bit too long; we'll have to split it into two episodes. Please join us next time when we'll welcome the rest of the campers, and all the other people." She slapped a palm to her face. "Oh, God, this'll go on forever… ahem, I mean, hopefully we'll get to the challenges soon, and the slight problem… but no need to worry… um, can we just go to commercial now? Please?"

* * *

**A/N:Okay sorry I didn't get everyone in. This was taking way too long and starting to get on my nerves, so I figured I should post it before I go completely insane. For those of you who haven't had your characters introduced yet, I'm sorry, I'll get to them, don't worry! Also anyone who thinks their character is OOC (out of character) please let me know, I want to fix that now before it gets worse. **

**Now I'm still open to suggestions for couples, challenges, and applications for camera people, creatures, or potential sponsors or producers who will make cameos from time to time. Also for those of you with interns who have not yet been mentioned, don't freak, they'll be there soon; also they're going to be a fairly big part of some challenges so remain calm.**

**Finally I have a few more questions that would help me immensely if answered.**

**Again from last chapter, how well can your character swim and what is there opinion of sharks?**

**What does your character's swim suit look like? (Yeah, I know I probably should have put that in the application, just answer the question.)**

**And also from last chapter, if there is an OC you want your character paired up with me, who is it? (I'm going to keep asking this one just incase people's opinions about certain character change over the course of the story.)**

**Still with the couples question there are some I have already made my mind up on, but I have left a fair amount of wiggle room for your opinions, they are your characters after all.**

**One last thing, for those who didn't make it I am planning on a sequel, so don't loose hope just yet…**

**Okay enough of me talking please review and answer the questions! They really do help a lot!**


End file.
